The Mystery Solvers
by MarioMan67
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Margaret, and Eileen try to figure out why a monster invasion in their town happened. 12/1/13 - Something surprising happens to Mordecai in today's new chapter! Watch and learn! Rated T for violence and language. R/R!
1. How It All Began: Part One

**The Mystery Solvers**

by MarioMan67

**A/N: **This story takes place in an alternate universe. Some characters may act OOC.

**Prologue: How It All Began**

Once there was a bunch of people who worked together... at a unnamed park in an unknown place.

The names of those people were: **Mordecai**, a blue jay, **Rigby**, a brown raccoon, and **Benson**, a talking gumball machine who was their boss.

* * *

Once, there were two waitresses who worked at a coffee shop... where it was located I don't know.

Their names were **Margaret**, a red bird who looked like Mordecai, but slightly different, and **Eileen**, a mole. Specifically, the animal, not the other one.

* * *

Once, there was an invasion. A _monster_ invasion. Thousands upon thousands of weird things started happening. Ghosts started poppin' up everywhere. Mad gorillas and evil creepers and snow-monsters and phantoms and lions and tigers and bears, oh my-(gets hit by a guy who was tired of stupid ''Wizard of Oz'' references) Sorry, got a bit carried away there. Anyway, all these creatures came out of nowhere and started scaring the hell out of the people who lived in that county, and if they didn't do that (the monsters I mean), they did bad things to them. By the time two weeks had passed, half the state had left for other places.

Then, some of the people who weren't affected by the monsters, started dressing up in rubber suits so they could help scare off the other half of the state.

The park was affected by the state invasion, and so the monsters and a few men in rubber suits started destroying the park house. One week later, half the park workers were dead.

Mordecai, Rigby and Benson ended up running away from it all, and hid in the coffee shop where Margaret and Eileen worked at.

* * *

A man-eating bear broke in through the window, and started eating all the food in the shop. And so, the good guys (and girls) ran off to the employees-only room, locked it and barricaded it.

They were extremely frightened, and were also panting like crazy. Mordecai wanted to investigate the onslaught of beasts and other monsters coming in every minute. Everyone thought he was crazy, but Mordecai wouldn't give up. No he wouldn't.

So, Rigby, Benson, Margaret, and Eileen decided they had to stop those crazy monsters and other things if they had any intentions of surviving. So they, right then and there, they and Mordecai decided to form a team. But first, they needed to think of a name.

''Let's use The Sleuths as our team name,'' Benson said.

''It's good, but it sounds too generic. Why can't we call ourselves Mystery, Inc.? That's a good name,'' Rigby suggested.

''No, we'll get _sued_.'' said Mordecai.

Rigby thought up another name. ''Ok... How about... The Monster Hunters.'' replied Rigby.

''You have to realize that there's not just _monsters _wreaking havoc on us. There's vampires and ghosts and other spooky things!'' said Margaret.

''How 'bout this: we should call ourselves The Mystery Solvers then. I mean, we need to find out the cause of this invasion, like Mordecai said earlier. We don't know who's responsible for this anyway, because we don't have any clues.'' said Eileen.

''You're right, Eileen. Anyway, if we're gonna find out the cause of the monster invasion, we need to actually go outside and find those clues.'' said Mordecai.

''Ok. Should we continue to think of names or we call ourselves The Mystery Solvers? Raise your hand if you want to use that name.'' said Margaret.

Mordecai, Benson, and Eileen raised their hands. Rigby kept his hands down.

''Ok. Mystery Solvers it is.''

Everyone cheered except Margaret and Rigby. Rigby said, ''I still think Mystery, Inc.'s good.''

''Come on, Rigby.'' said Benson. ''Mystery, Inc.? It was already taken-''

Benson was cut off when suddenly, the lock broke, and the bear burst in. Everyone screamed.

To be continued...


	2. How It All Began: Part Two

**Prologue:** Part Two (read chapter one first)

The bear tried to swipe Mordecai first with his sharp claws. Rigby and Margaret panicked. Fortunately, Rigby quickly remembered all that ''hamboning'' nonsense he had told Mordecai about a few years back.

''Stay back!'' Rigby warned.

Rigby went all out on the beast, while Margaret, Eileen and Benson watched. Mordecai had to grab him so the bear couldn't kill him.

The bear sprinted after the five Mystery Solvers, who were doing their best. It was basically an episode of ''Tom and Jerry'' in there, without the smashing-into-objects, the dogs, or Mammy-Two Shoes interfering. Rigby opened the door which led to the roof. The bear couldn't find them, so he gave up... until he actually used the door.

Everyone rested for a bit, until the cannibal bear came. He had gotten up 5 flights of stairs to get there. The gang screamed. Mordecai, rather suddenly decided to jump off the roof. He hated to do it, because he could die, but he couldn't take the stress anymore.

''No! Don't do it! It's too dangerous!'' shouted Margaret.

Benson yelled also. ''MORDECAI, DON'T DIE ON US NOW! WE NEED NOW!'' he screamed, but he didn't listen to these two, and did it anyway.

The gang stared at the falling blue jay, and heard a splat. They became silent. The bear stopped, and jumped as well. Somehow, he survived. He sniffed the body, grunted, and left.

''Oh my god, Mordecai, are you alright?'' asked Margaret. Tears came to her eyes. ''Excuse me!'' Margaret went back downstairs. Rigby, Eileen and Benson decided to do the same. They managed to get to the body on time.

''Mordecai! Listen to me! Wake up! Please, please wake up!'' Margaret continued.

''Mordecai?'' said Benson sadly. ''I'm so sorry about what happened you. I take back every bad thing I said about you at the park! You were probably the best groundskeeper there ever was, and I wish I had left you alone and stopped screaming at you all the time!'' Benson checked Mordecai's pulse to see if he was breathing. ''MORDECAI? PLEASE WAKE THE HELL UP!'' he cried.

No noise was heard.

''I can't believe it!'' said Rigby. ''He's not waking up!''

''Oh, man! What are we gonna do now?'' said Eileen.

''Uhh... We don't know. The best we can do is go back in the coffee shop, the way I went out.'' Margaret replied.

''WHY ISN'T EVERYONE CONCERNED WHETHER MY FRIEND'S DEAD OR NOT? IS HE STILL ALIVE?'' yelled Rigby.

Benson asked, ''SHUT UP, RIGBY! You're going to attract the monsters!''

''Let them come! He's probably dead! HE'S DEAD!'' Rigby was starting to get depressed now.

And so did the other 3 Mystery Solvers. A few minutes later...

''Ok, I think we've gotta get going now,'' Rigby wiped his tears. ''Come on, let's go. Someone could catch us crying and kill us. You know how these mammals are?''

''Yeah. Come on, everyone, let's move out.'' said Benson.

And so, the remaining members of the gang picked up the dead body of Mordecai, stuffed whatever had fallen out of it, and trudged along sadly.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? IS THIS THE END FOR THE MYSTERY SOLVERS?

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
